Harry Potter and the 30 Tasks
by Meredith A. Jones
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione find a portkey that takes them to a place where the only way to get back is to successfully go through 30 tasks. NEW STORY - CHAPTER 3 FINALLY POSTED
1. A Trip to the Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: All I own is the story...I don't own the characters or anything relating to them. They belong to JK Rowling. I won't own Harry Potter and I never will.  
  
Harry Potter and The 30 Tasks 

Chapter 1 

A Trip to the Ministry of Magic  
  
**A/N:** This idea was inspired when I was at Chestnut Ridge Park sitting on a swing on a swingset there. You'll see why in Task Number three.  
  
"Oy, Harry! Watch out for that bludger!" Fred Weasley shook his head sadly. "Poor chap." Harry had been knocked off of his broom by a large, black, seemingly alive ball. He was visiting the Weasleys for a month during the summer between his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, and was glad to get away of the Dursleys for a month. The more Harry thought about it, the shorter the period of time became until he had to go back to them. Now 17, Harry enjoyed teasing and poking fun at his cousin, because firstly, his cousin, Dudley was a dirty git, Harry was older, and Dudley was becoming increasingly more frightened of him, which made it easy. He fell about ten feet onto his back, his broom following him, and landing across his stomach, which made him twitch. He kept his eyes closed for a little while, then opened them and looked up. The bludger had hit him hard in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose and a large white jagged line across his left lens in his glasses, which was unmistakably a crack. Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading and frowned. 

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Now, I told those boys to be careful out there and to not play Quidditch with the bludgers. But, did they listen? Of course not." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Uncle Herb bought them that new Quidditch set for Christmas 2 years ago and I hid it. Fred and George found it of course. They have to get into _everything_." Ron had helped Harry up and brought him into the house for Mrs. Weasley to take care of. She got a cloth from a hook, and her wand from her pocket. 

"You might want to close your eyes, dear. And, tilt your head back." Harry did as he was told, and Mrs Weasley took her wand, pointed it up his nose, and squirted water into it. His reaction came immediately, and he jumped back and began coughing. Mrs. Weasley brought him back to her, and wiped off his nose.  
"Ron, can you go get the little clear bottle from the cabinet please?" Ron nodded, went upstairs, and came back downstairs with a small, corked glass bottle. He handed it to his mom, who uncorked the bottle, and poured a tiny drop down Harry's nose. He felt a warm sensation fill it up...a feeling that he had only felt once before. Second year in the Chamber of Secrets.

"What is that stuff?" he asked, wiping the water and the clear substance off of his nose. Both had mixed together to make a salty concoction that made his upper lip burn. 

"Phoenix tears. They have - " 

"Healing powers." He smiled, realizing, "I know." Mrs. Weasley smiled back, pat him on the cheek, and walked into the living room. Ron followed. Harry followed him. 

"Don't you remember, mum? Second year? When Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets?" 

"Yes, yes, yes. I know all about it. Now, the both of you go find something to do that won't get you hurt. Your father should be home from work soon. He might take you out. But, until he gets home, find something to do. I have laundry and dishes and Merlin knows what else. The work never ends, even if you are using magic." She stalked off up the stairs, and Hermione came in through the back door, her thick hard cover novel under her arm. 

"Fred and George packing up?" asked Ron, turning to Hermione. She nodded and went to Harry. She looked him over, then pointed her wand at his glasses and made the large crack disappear. They smiled at each other, and Harry said, "Thanks." Hermione nodded as if to say, "You're welcome," and Ron grimaced. He didn't like at all when Harry got more attention from Hermione than he did. 

"Well, you heard my mum, Harry. Let's go find something to do until Dad gets home." The three were almost magnetically pulled to Fred and George in the backyard. They were struggling to catch the bludgers that were angrily zooming around over their heads. One flew into Ron's stomach and he doubled over. He clutched the ball tight in his hands and handed it off quickly to George, who chained it down in the box. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and the infamous Luna Lovegood were sitting around on the lawn. They had joined in on the Quidditch game. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry had been on one team, and Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Dean had been on the other team. Neville, Seamus, Fred, and Ron were chasers, George and Luna were keepers, and Harry and Dean were seekers. 

"If she won't let us play with bludgers, next time, she probably will tell us not to use the snitch," said George. 

"Let's see...that leaves us with a keeper and 3 chasers for each team," said Fred, juggling the quaffle. He rolled his eyes and bent down to put the large red dented ball into the box. "That doesn't make Quidditch very fun, now does it?" Harry smiled a little. Hermione looked behind her past the house, and saw a car come up the drive. 

"Mr. Weasley's home," she said, "Come on." She, Ron, and Harry headed to the front of the house and waited for Ron's dad to turn off the car, and get out of it. 

"Hello!" he said happily when he did. He pat Ron on the shoulder, and told the three to follow him into the house. 

"Hello, Molly," he said giving his wife a hug and kiss. The large grandfather clock ticked, and Mr. Weasley's picture went to: 'Home'. 

"Hello dear," she said squeezing him back. She let go, then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"These three are bored." 

"Are they?" he asked skeptically, eyeing them. 

"Yes they are." 

"Well, I'm only home for lunch, then I have to go back to work." 

"Why don't you take them to the Ministry with you?" 

"Really?" 

"Yes! You can give them another tour. That should keep them occupied." Arthur looked at the three 17 year old Gryffindors and smiled a little. 

"Allright, I think that could be in order. Lunch first, though. What did you cook, Molly?" 

"Well, I cooked a rather large lunch. Ron's got a few more friends over. There's turkey in the oven." 

"Turkey! Well! When are we going to eat, then?" 

"Very, very soon. Ron, will you call the others in?" Ron nodded, and went to the back door. 

"_LUNCH_!" he called. The others came in and sat themselves at the long table in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley set the large turkey onto the table and a tornado of hands flashed at it. Harry blinked when he saw what was left - just a mass of bones and a bit of meat. He looked around the table to see who had taken the most. When he saw, Mrs. Weasley noticed as well. She smacked Ron on the back of his head, clearly glad that it was her son, so she could do so. 

"What's the matter with you? Remember sharing? I taught you it at two! Give Harry half of that!" Ron frowned up at his mum, and dug his fork into the turkey before him. Harry picked up his plate, and moved it towards Ron's, who gave Harry some turkey. Conversation at the table was slow. Dean and Seamus were in a heavy conversation about Quidditch, when Luna and Neville were both staring at each other, each waiting for the other to say something. Luna forced a smile, and Neville blushed a slight bit. She frowned, picked up her latest copy of the _Quibbler _from the floor beside her chair, and buried her face into it. She obviously did not like it that Neville fancied her. After lunch, the table cleared just as fast as it had filled. Fred and George went to their Joke Shop, and Luna, Dean,Seamus, and Dean began a board game. Mr. Weasley stood up and smiled at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They smiled, and got up from the table, happy do finally do something. 

"I'll be going back to work then, Molly," he said to his wife, "and I'll be taking these three with me." 

"Allright, Arthur." She kissed him on the cheek and began picking up the plates from the table.

"I'll see you later." 

"Bye." And with that, he led the three to the car, got in, and began driving. 

"So, Harry...have a good day today?" 

"Erm..." 

"He got clocked by a bludger while playing Quidditch and got himself a bloody nose," said Ron, smirking. 

"I wouldn't put it that way," said Hermione. 

"Well how would you put it?" 

"Not like that. That makes you sound more like Rita Skeeter," said Hermione, frowning. It was amazing that the two could actually argue over something as pointless as that, even at the age of 17. After a while, the car pulled up to the Ministry, and the four got out of it. They walked through large doors and they were all soon on the floor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and at the door of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Mr. Weasley opened the door, as a few things fell out. He realized that it was impossible for all four to fit comfortably, so he turned to them and sighed. 

"Now, I'm going to trust you to be responsible. You can walk around, as long as you don't get into _any trouble_. Allright? I don't want any reports to come into my office about three 17 year olds blowing up half of the building." The three smiled a bit and nodded. 

"Thanks, Dad," said Ron. They walked away from the tiny office and went to the lift. 

"Please be careful..." said Arthur to himself, shaking his head, and disappearing into his office. The lift came to their floor, and four older wizards stepped out, saying hello to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they passed. Once they were gone, the three stepped into the lift and looked at all of the buttons, and a piece of parchment on the wall indicating where everything was in the building. 

"So? Where should we go?" asked Ron, excitedly. Harry pointed to the Department of Magical Transportation 

"What's there?" he asked. Ron narrowed his eyes in thought. 

"Well, the Floo Regulation Panel...they monitor fireplaces and decide which fireplaces are connected to the network. Then there's the people who work on the Ministry Cars. And the people who monitor apparating areas...and the portkeys. They make portkeys and dispose of used ones...or reuse them." 

"Why don't we...test...some of the used portkeys?" said Harry mischeviously. Ron brightened. 

"Allright! We can always get back! I don't think that will do any harm." He looked at Hermione. She shrugged. 

"As long as we can get back," she said, "I'll do that." 

"Yesss...awesome," said Ron, "Here we go, then!" he pressed the button for the Department of Magical Transportation and they felt the lift lurch and bring them up to the corresponding floor. A bell rung and the doors opened. They walked out and looked around.  
"There!" exclaimed Ron, his arm outstretched, and his finger pointed in the direction of a door labeled 'Portkey Office'. They scampered to the door, looked around, and Ron turned the handle to open the door. Luckily, the room was vacant, and the lights dim. Ron rushed his other two friends in before he himself went in, looked around again, and went in. He closed and locked the door behind him and went over to where Harry and Hermione had found themselves. They were near a row of shelves, where a ton of useless items sat. Hermione picked up a tuna can. "Let's see where this one goes," she said. Harry and Ron nodded and held onto the other sides of the can. 

"One...Two...Three," they said together. Harry looked around the room for a last time and felt the familiar sensation of his navel being pulled to his spine, and his feet being lifted off the floor. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to go through the same thing repeatedly, while testing the objects in the room. Soon, relief surfaced, and he felt his feet slam to the ground. 

"Ha. We're in the Three Broomsticks," said Ron, looking around at the pub. It was packed, witches and wizards were all over the room, laughing, talking, arguing. 

"I guess this would be useful if someone wanted a strong firewhiskey after something stressful..." said Harry, thinking. 

"Come on, let's go back," said Hermione, "There's nothing to do here." The three took their portkey back to the Portkey Office, and Harry set the tuna can back to the place that it had sat. Hermione walked up and down rows and rows of shelving, when she oohed. Ron and Harry walked over to her, and looked at a small treasure chest, which had 3 locks on them. She removed her wand from her pocket and held it in front of one. 

"Alohomora," she said, hoping something might happen, and something did. A small snake crawled out of the keyhhole and hissed something. 

"Well that helps," said Ron. Harry looked at it. 

"Can you repeat that?" he asked it. Ron and Hermione looked at him as his voice was not his own...but a hissing sound familiar to the snake's. He was speaking to it in Parseltongue, snake language. The snake repeated what it had said, and what Harry heard was a riddle. 

"What did it say?" asked Ron, excitedly. 

"it said...Four friends were competing in a swimming competition. Only one person wore the same number as the position they finished. Gary, who didn't wear green, beat Barry. Larry beat the person who wore yellow. The person who wore number 3, wore green. The person who wore number 2 finished first whereas Terry came last. The person who finished second wore green, Barry wore yellow and the person wearing red beat the person wearing blue. I think that was it." Ron looked completely dumbfounded and looked at Hermione. She seemed to be pondering the puzzle in her mind. She asked Harry to repeat it, and he did. 

"Well...Terry was last...so she was number four. She wore the number four and wore blue...because the person wearing red beat the person wearing blue. Hm. Barry wore yellow...and was number three...because Gary beat him...who was either first or second." 

"Larry was green...he wore number three," said Ron, "and finished second." 

"Right," said Hermione. She thought about it for a longer time, and then smiled. I have it. She looked at Harry and told him what to say. 

"Gary finished first, wore number two, and wore the color red." Harry repeated the phrase to the snake, who nodded. 

"Larry finished second, wore the number three, and wore green." Harry again ehoed the phrase. 

"Barry finished third, wore the number one, and wore yellow, and Terry finished fourth, wore the number four, and wore blue." Harry said the same to the small green snake, who nodded, and disappeared back into its keyhole. A small green light turned on on the hole and stayed lit. The three cheered and Hermione proceeded to the next lock, and again tried the unlocking spell on it. Another snake came out. This one was red, with purple spots, and hissed another riddle. Harry repeated, "During a police investigation, an inspector interviewed five villains to try to identify who robbed a bank. Arnold stated that it wasn't Edward, but it was Brian. Brain stated that it wasn't Charlie, and wasn't Edward. Charlie stated that it wasn't Edward, and it wasn't Arnold. Derek stated that it was both Charlie, and Brian. Edward stated that it was Derek, and wasn't Arnold. If each suspect told exactly one lie, who robbed the bank?" The three stood in silence for a while. Ron looked at Hermione, who was deep in thought. 

"Was it Arnold?" she asked hopelessly. 

"You don't know?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head. She looked at Harry and told him to ask how many guesses that they have. Harry did so, and reported that the snake had hissed two guesses. 

"I bet we had three on the first one," said Ron. 

"Which means we have only one on the last one," said Harry, understanding. Hermione nodded. 

"Ask it if it's Arnold," she said. When Harry asked, the snake shook his head and told them they had one more guess and if they got it wrong, they had one chance to get it right. Hermione thought for a moment and told Harry to tell the snake that it was Charlie. The snake nodded, and slithered back into the keyhole, and a green light flashed on. 

"One more," said Ron excitedly. A jet black snake came out of the last keyhole and hissed a riddle. Harry furrowed his brow when he heard it.  
"Two policemen walked into a room with no windows and found a dead man who obviously hung himself from the ceiling, though they couldn't figure out how. There was no chair beneath him that he might have jumped off of, or a table. Just a puddle of water. How did he do it?" Hermione looked at Ron. 

"A puddle of water," he said, thinking. He brightened. "Oh, I know this one. My dad told me this a few years ago. He tied a rope around his neck and stood on a block of ice until it had melted and he had successfully hung himself!" 

"Good, Ron!" exclaimed Harry. He told the snake, who went back into the keyhole, and turned on the last green light. 

"You do the honors, Ron," said Hermione. Ron smiled, nodded and put his hand on the top of the small chest. He opened it carefully, revealing a glass ball. It was hollowed out in the middle, and the glass was as thin as paper. Hermione picked it up, and held it in her palm. It was completely weightless. 

"Allright," she said, "Carefully grab hold of this. It looks like it's going to break." The two boys did so, and the three looked at each other, smiling.  
"One...Two...Three..." the portkey dragged them backwards and they all fell on each other in a heap, the glass ball slipping unironically from their hands. it fell to the ground they were on and shattered. Ron cursed, and Hermione glared at him. Harry was on bottom, and swore that his spine was going to collapse. 

"Get off, get off, get off!" he protested. Hermione got off of Ron, and Ron off of Harry. Ron stumbled back, and fell into a wooden board, hitting his head. 

"Ow!"  
The area was completely dark, and seemingly open. Hermione pulled out her wand again. 

"Lumos," she said. Her tip lit up, and she pointed it at Ron, who was in front of a large sign with writing on it. 

"Move, Ron," she said. He looked at what he was leaning against, and moved away from it. Hermione and Harry moved closer to the sign. Harry looked it over, then announced, 

"The Thirty Tasks of Gregory Delmore."  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to for two of the three chest-opening riddles. The other one is from Thank you! I'll need a bunch more for proceeding chapters...as you will find out in chapter two. If anyone has any riddles, PLEASE EMAIL THEM TO ME OR TELL ME SO IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (clears throat) I'm okay. But please...PLEASE tell me if you have any good riddles. I'll be asking something else of you soon...and you will also see in chapter 2. (winks) I'm trying not to give anything away.


	2. The Directions and Task Number One

Harry Potter and the 30 Tasks  
Chapter 2  
The Rules and Task Number One  
  
The three stood looking at the sign, until Hermione pointed her wand at the ground, where the shards of glass that used to be the spherical portkey that had brought them to this place lay. She bent down, and reached out a hand to pick them up, but they disappeared into the sand that they were standing on. She dug through the sand, but found nothing. She straightened herself into standing position, and exchanged worried glances with Harry and Ron. Harry looked back at the sign and read the rest. The print was small and smushed together, making it hard to read. Some letters were weathered, as the words had been carved into the wood with a knife of some sort.

"You have unknowingly stumbled upon a challenge. A challenge that was born years ago by three wizards. Three wizards who, like many others had a nemesis. They built this place, wanting to see if their nemesis could get through thirty full tasks alive. This challenge exists still today, not only for the reason that it is completely indestructible, but also because the only way you can get here is a single portkey. This portkey exists in a wooden chest, that obviously, you have unlocked. Some who unlock the chest find nothing but bareness, or if in luck, a shred of lint. The portkey is made to appear every thirty years, thus, only who is lucky (or unlucky) to get into the chest and actually find the key may participate in the challenge. The portkey, like it's destination, is also indestructable. After being damaged or destroyed, thirty years later, if you open the chest, you'll find it there...without a scratch. First, you must choose your leader. But, you alone do not choose your leader, but a nymph does. An air nymph. If you are alone, you do not need to worry about choosing the leader, for you are your own leader. Up to four people can play the game. If you are here with more that four people, you are out of luck, for your leftover players are stuck in this place for eternity. Your leader's duty is to first, announce the answers to riddles. There are many riddles in this game...in fact, there are over thirty. You have three chances to answer a riddle, but on the last one, only a single chance, much like the chest that you have unlocked to get here. Riddles, also like the chest, allow you access to each task. There are thirty tasks you must complete. If you do not complete all thirty, you are again, stuck here. If you do not gain access to a task, you are stuck here. If you do not complete a task after your three chances to do so, you are stuck here. At each task there are directions for it. Rules for each one. Also, by being the leader, you can decide who participates in each challenge. The leftover player(s) will have to complete the task on their own after the first group finishes. The other player(s) are allowed help the leader in completing tasks, and riddles. The Air Nymph that will be choosing the leader is also available to call on if you have a question, or need a rule repeated. Also, she is allowed to give hints in tasks or riddles. In the unfortunate event that someone should die during a task, you are allowed to carry their body (if it is intact) through the remaining tasks, though it will weigh you down and it is possible that you could lose it as well. Any other questions shall be directed to the Air Nymph who will now pick your leader. When you finish reading this preamble, run your pointer finger over the bit of limestone attached to the bottom of this sign.  
"I wish you luck. You will need all 100% of it, as these tasks are indeed challenging and will test all of your strengths, and unfortunate for some, weaknesses. There is no turning back now, no other way to get out, than to travel through the tasks. Again, good luck and godspeed.  
Very truly,  
Mr. Gregory C. Delmore, chosen leader of the three founders of the '30 Tasks.'" Ron's face was entirely inexplicable, looking as though he would vomit into the sand in front of them at any moment, while Hermione's was plain, adding a wrinkled nose. Harry's face was entirely plain, though a little scared.

"What was that bit about dying?" asked Ron, his voice shaking, "And the bit about not being being able to turn back? And the bit about dying? And the bit about needing luck? And the bit about dying?" He went on like this for some time, until Harry interrupted.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Do we really have a choice?" asked Hermione, "There's no other way to get out than to go though the tasks, according to Delmore. We have to make it through all thirty, alive."

"Who cares about being alive? My dad will have my head anyway when we get out of this!" exclaimed Ron.

"Now, hang on. There are three of us," said Harry encouragingly, "We have lots of help, okay? If one of us gets in danger, there are still two of us left to help that one."

"Unless one dies before that happens. No doubt it'll be me," said Ron.

"Harry's right. We should be more optimistic about this. We can get out. How hard can the tasks be?"

"Well even if they are easy, there are still thirty of them. Thats adding a zero to the Triwizard Tournament. If they're harder than that, well...I mean considering I knew what each one was going to be...and how to prepare for it..."

"That doesn't help a bit," said Ron, "Though I think Harry should be leader."

"Thanks, Ron," said Hermione.

"Well I, for one, think Hermione should be leader. She's better at these logic things," said Harry.

"I'm more book-smart, Harry. You're better at all of this action stuff. Be leader. You'll still have me for riddles and logic."

"Until you die," added Ron. Hermione ignored this.

"What does it matter anyway...the leader doesn't get much else than the other players. I guess it's just the title that makes it sound more important," said Hermione, "Besides...we don't get to pick who's leader anyway. That Air Nymph has to pick the leader."

"Where is that thing anyway?" said Ron, looking around the darkness.

"We have to rub the limestone," said Harry, "That's what the sign says. I guess that sort of calls the Nymph. You do it, Ron."

"No, you do it," protested Ron.

"If we keep arguing like this, we're not going to make it through the tasks! We have to be a team!" exclaimed Hermione, becoming frustrated.

"Then we'll die," said Ron.

"Not if we act like a team. And Ron, we're not going to die anyway. So stop it. It's just putting us down. Harry, rub the blasted rock." Harry reached forward, pointer finger outstretched, and touched it to the limestone. At that, a globe lit up underneath the sign. It was a glass globe, and lit a five foot radius of the sign. Inside it was a tiny woman. She was sleeping, but her eyes flit open when her bedroom was lit. She looked positively excited about this, and flew straight through the glass that contained her. She flew around the area whooping, and landed herself on Ron's shoulder.

"Thank you!" she said loudly.

"For what?" asked Ron, dumbfounded.

"For coming here!" she exclaimed. "I can only come out when someone comes to travel the tasks! It's been 90 years since I came out last!"

"Merlin's beard!" said Ron, looking at Hermione.

"Aren't you supposed to choose who's leader?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said the Nymph. "I think I already know who's going to be that."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a nymph...but I was chosen specially for the job, for my ability to read people's minds and souls instantly. I've concluded already that that boy," she pointed to Harry, "should be the leader. But you don't know my name," she said, as though it was a big mystery. "I'm Fredora. You've obviously read the sign that Master Delmore put here, and you know already that I'll be like your little guardian angel - answering your questions, giving you hints and clues. I'd like to know your names first. Starting with the leader, and first and last names."

"Er...Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you all! Welcome to my home! Welcome to the Thirty Tasks of Gregory Delmore!" Fredora outstretched her arm to the darkness behind them. When she did, the darkness turned to light illuminating a beautiful landscape. It was of a large waterfall, that seemed to be spilling into a small lake. It was quite a ways away, and a large path led to it. At the head of the path, where they were standing near, stood a sign that said: "Task #1" Hermione lifted a hand to her forehead and squinted a bit. There was also a sign near the waterfall, meaning that there was a task inbetween the waterfall and the Rules sign.

"Um...Fredora?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Task #1?"

"You'll find out once you get into it. It's going to sound easy, but it's really not," she responded. "Okay, let's get started then."

"Wait...so there's absolutely no other way to get out of here?" asked Ron.

"Nope," said Fredora, "And I'm being entirely honest. If I were you, I'd want to get out of here as quick as possible, no questions asked, and no hassle in doing so. If there was a loophole, I'd tell you. But, there isn't. So! Onto the game." She clapped her hands together excitedly, and a huge smile crawled across her tiny, beautiful face. "I'm the one to ask you the first riddle. Here it comes...ready? Okay...I'm thinking of something that's more powerful than God. This is more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you will die. What is it?"

"Well," said Hermione, "What would make you die if you ate it?"

"Some kind of poison," said Ron, shrugging.

"I don't think the rich need poison," said Harry.

"Malfoy does," said Ron. Harry nodded, agreeing.

"It's more powerful than God...well...nothing is. And nothing's more evil than the devil. But, the answer can't be 'nothing'..." She went over the rest of the riddle in her head.

"The poor have nothing...the rich need nothing - " said Harry.

"-and if you eat nothing you will die!" concluded Ron.

"That's right! The answer _is_ nothing!" exclaimed Hermione. Fredora applauded them.

"Don't get too used to this...the riddles get harder. Now, step forward past the "Task #1 sign and don't move. You won't be able to after a few seconds anyway. And, don't do anything to save the victim until you get directions. Good luck!"

"Wait...we won't be able to move?" Harry's voice trailed off at the end, because the nymph had waved goodbye, and vanished into the air above Ron's shoulder, where she had been standing.

"Come on, guys," he said, and led his two friends to the sign. They paused for a moment, then stepped a few feet down the path. Harry looked around, then saw Hermione and Ron start to get taller.

"Oh no..."

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. Harry looked down at his feet...but he didn't see his feet, just some thick, watery, light brown sand that was now up to his ankles, and rising.

"It's quick sand, Hermione! Don't get any closer!" He continued sinking, and it was now up to his shins. "Besides...we're not to do anything without getting directions!"

"I don't care!" she shouted back. "You're sinking!" At that, a sign rose out of the ground.

"Task Number One: Quick Sand Pit," read Ron, "Rescue the victim without touching the quick sand. If you do touch it, this is not a real violation. It only makes it harder, given that you will have to get your entire party, or whoever gets stuck, out of the sand. You are not to leave the path."

"Okay," said Hermione, panicking, "We have to think of something. A rope. A stick, something."

"Unless you want to hold my ankles and swing me off the path to get a stick, there's no way. We're not allowed to leave it, didn't you hear me?" asked Ron, also beginning to panic.

"Ron, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"A little help here, maybe," said Harry, the sand now nearing his waist, "Or you could just stand there a few more hours...whatever suits you. I'll be here until this is above my head."

"We're working on it, Harry! Okay, Ron...I'm going to hold onto the back of your pants - "

"What?!"

"Just go along with it! I'm going to hold onto the back of your pants and tilt you down to Harry. Grab his arm and I'll pull you as hard as I can. All you have to do is keep in the place you are and hold on to Harry as tight as you can. Ready?"

"No - " Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's belt and tilted him down. He whimpered and grabbed onto Harry's arm."

"Hold on!" shouted Hermione. She began tugging as hard as her arms would allow, and Ron began squeezing Harry's upper arm, and Harry, Ron's upper arm. Hermione continued holding onto Ron's belt until the worst happened; his belt split in two, sending him headfirst into the quick sand next to Harry. Hermione panicked and only one thing came to mind. She grabbed onto his ankles and pulled his head out, and he began gasping and coughing.

"Harry, hang onto his arms tight!" Harry did as he was told, and Hermione pulled harder, stepping back. Only one worry was in her mind now and that was if Ron's shoes slipped off. Harry was almost out, the sand now only to his knees. After a little while longer, he popped out and the three fell in a wet mess on the dirt road. Harry lifted his head and watched the quick sand pit slowly dry up, then he stood up along with Ron and Hermione.

"We did it," said Herrmione with a deep sigh of relief.

"One down, 29 more to go," said Ron, beginning to wipe the dirt off of his face.

"Ron, you don't have to do that," said Hermione, looking at her hands.

"Well, I'm not about to leave it there, he said, offended.

"No, it's going away by itself," said Harry. Ron stopped and felt his hair. It was perfectly clean, as was Harry's pants and shirt.

"Hm...that's convenient," Ron said, putting his hands down.

"Come on - Task Two," said Harry. He began walking down the remainder of the long path towards the sign near the waterfall, Ron and Hermione following.  
  
A/N: Thanks so iRiddler for the riddle for task #1. I'm sure most of you know that riddle, anyway. I'll get some good ones for the later tasks.


	3. Task Number Two

Harry Potter and the 30 Tasks  
Chapter 3  
Task Number Two  
  
The three stopped at the wooden sign for Task Number Two when they arrived there after a little under a minute's time. They looked beyond that, to the waterfall. Towering a good fifty feet over their heads, it was huge and majestic, spilling barrels and barrels of water over its ridge. The task's sign was just at the entrance of another long path that went behind the falling water. Ron stepped forward to get on it, but Hermione held him back.

"We haven't answered the riddle yet," she said.

"Well, where's the riddle?" asked Ron, looking around. Harry pointed at a little girl sitting on the path behind the waterfall. Hermione looked, and then called out to her.  
"Hello?" she called. The girl, who had long brown hair and looked to be about eleven years old glanced up from the ground. She had been toying with a stick. She smiled, stood up, and walked down the path towards them.

"Hi," said Hermione," We're supposed to answer a riddle to get into this task, but there's no one here to give us our riddle. Could you possibly tell us where we're supposed to get it from?"

"I'm supposed to give you the riddle," said the girl. Up close, Harry noticed that she really didn't look eleven years old at all, but rather maybe twenty-two or even thirty. What was deceiving was her height. She was very short, maybe a few inches shorter than Harry.

"Oh, allright," said Hermione.

"Are you ready for it?" asked the girl. The three nodded.

"Okay.  
_Still, I am like a mirror,  
Fast, I am stronger than stone.  
Wet, I can burn you,  
Cold, I can keep you warm.  
Life, I can be in the desert,  
Death, I can be on the riverbank.  
What am I?_"

"Still, I am like a mirror...what's like a mirror when it's still?" said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"Water? I dunno..." said Ron.

"Fast, I am stronger than stone," Hermione looked at the waterfall and smiled. "Wet, I can burn you, Cold, I can keep you warm. That's it, it's water!"

"Correct. That was another easy one...the first task's riddle isn't complicated either." She smiled and nodded. "You've earned the right to Task Number Two," she said, "Here is what you are to do." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a large, jewel-like stone. It was red in color, like a big ruby. She let the three see it, then tossed it into the enormous water-filled gorge and it disappeared into the depths of the water beneath.

"You are to retrieve that stone from the water. You have exactly fourty-one minutes to bring it back."

"Um...a couple of questions," said Ron, "How are we going to get down there? It's an awfully big drop."

"You jump," said the girl, shrugging.

"Jump?" said Harry. It sounded more like a statement the way he said it.

"Yes. You jump."

"Allright...and how are we going to stay under there long enough without breathing?"

"That, you'll have to figure out for yourself," she responded, her eyes twinkling, much like a certain Headmaster of theirs. Ron's question seemed to have struck a cord in Harry's mind. He knew exactly how they were going to stay underwater, but there seemed to be only one flaw...

"And...how will we be able to see the stone? Won't it blend in?" asked Hermione.

"Chances are, it landed itself right, so it will glow. You'll see it."

"What do we do with the stone once we find it?" asked Harry.

"You give it to me," the girl said. She looked out to the waterfall, then back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "By the way, my name's Laurie." The three nodded and looked at the waterfall as well.

"I'll walk with you to the place you have to jump off at," said Laurie, "Now, come on. We only have thirty years." She stepped back onto the path, and began walking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, then followed her.

"Yeah well, I only have about twenty minutes," said Ron.

"Oh, you'll come to find that you'll be here much longer than that. Expect to be here longer than that," said Laurie, smiling to herself. Ron moaned and Harry moved closer to his two friends.

"Hey guys, listen," he said, "Remember you wanted to know how we're going to stay underwater long enough to get the stone, Ron?" Ron nodded. "I know how we'll do it," he said.

"How?" asked Hermione, Then, she unwrinkled her nose, realizing what Harry was saying. "You don't mean.."

"Yes," said Harry, "Gillyweed."

"That stuff Dobby gave you for the Triwizard Tournament two years ago?" asked Ron, catching on. Harry nodded.

"Do you think there'll be any on this path?" asked Hermione, "Near the water?"

"Well, given the fact that there's no other way to do it, there's got to be some around here somewhere."

"What does it look like?" asked Ron.

"You'll see it if it's here," said Harry.

"Watch out, it gets pretty rocky soon," Laurie called back. And indeed it was starting to get rather rocky. The four climbed and climbed the ridge and before they knew it, they were nearing a large slab of stone. They were still behind the loud waterfall, as it stretched about twenty feet horizontally and was about a fifty foot drop.

"Hey, look, look, look," said Harry.

"What?" Ron said. Harry bent over and grabbed in his right hand a ball of what looked like seaweed, then held it so that his two friends could see.

"I take it that's gillyweed."

"Yes, Ron, that's gillyweed," said Hermione.

"And we have to _eat_ that?" asked Ron, turning a bit green.

"Not much different than the Polyjuice Potion, I would say," said Harry. "And you won't believe the results," he added a bit sarcastically, handing out the gillyweed. He wouldn't be at all surprised if Ron had jumped out of his skin once he saw that he had scales on his arms and had sprouted fins and flippers. Laurie turned stopped and turned her head, smiling, to look at them.

"I see you've found how to breathe underwater. Are you sure you haven't been here before?"

"Positive," said Hermione, eyeing the glop in her hand, "I've read about this stuff...but I've never actually seen it."

"Yeah, I would have remembered if I had," Ron said, the green leaving his cheeks. In fact, all color left leaving them ghostly white. Laurie smiled again.

"I'll see you when you're finished." With that, she stepped up onto the stone slab just two feet away from her, and dove, headfirst through the waterfall into the gorge. Hermione let go a gasp and the three stepped a bit closer to the edge to get a better look. They saw, through the water, Laurie's legs turn a dark shade of green, stick together, combining themselves into one big green scaly mass. They stepped up onto the platform and watched her disappear into the water.

"She's a mermaid," said Hermione incredulously.

"Is she?" asked Ron, bewilderdly, "Mermaid's can't grow legs...can they?"

"Then she's a Metamorphmagus," she said, with a final tone. "Are you two both ready?" Harry and Ron both nodded.

"Allright, eat the gillyweed," said Harry. Ron eyed the glob again, and Hermione, holding her nose, shoved it into her mouth. Ron did the same, then Harry.

"Harry!" Ron said, his eyes wide, watching scales crawl up his arms.

"Jump!" Harry shouted. He jumped high over the gorge through the waterfall and gripped his glasses to his face. He couldn't see anything without them, and they would be extremely useful underwater looking for the red stone.

"Harry!"

"Come on, Ron - Jump!" exclaimed Hermione, looking at her feet, which were slowly morphing into large flippers.

"I can't breathe!" Ron gasped. Hermione frowned and grabbed onto him and jump.  
  
Down below them, Harry had lost all of his breath and had closed his eyes. All of his senses vanished except for his hearing, as his mind went completely blank. He faintly heard the roar of the waterfall through the wind rushing past his ears...and then he hit the water. His flipper feet first, then his head whammed the surface of the water with great force. The impact was enough for him to scream, but when he did, bubbles flowed out. He opened his eyes and focused on a rippling piece of seaweed on the bed of the lake. It was entirely blurred, and he noticed that his glasses had been knocked off of his face when he made contact with the water. He turned his head and saw an explosion of white, mixed with a clump of bubbles. He thought it was the waterfall, until two figures emerged from the cloud and joined Harry. Ron had spots of blood on parts of his chest, mostly his shoulders, as Hermione had dug her fingernails into him while they were falling.

"Have you spotted the stone?" asked Hermione. Even though no sound emitted from her mouth, Harry had read her lips and shook his head in response. Ron tapped Harry and pointed to a small red glimmer that was dropping very slow deeper and deeper in the lake. Harry was off like a shot. Ron and Hermione both followed him as he dove lower and lower. The blood was pounding in his head from first, going so fast, and second, the water was getting very heavy now...weighing him down...making his bones feel like they would collapse at and seconds. He reached out his hand to catch it, when it stopped in what seemed like midair. He made to grab it, but a plant - like an underwater Venus Flytrap emerged from the darkness. It had four long strands of what looked like thick hair on both sides and it looked as though the stone had landed in the middle of it. When Harry went to grab it, the plant slashed his hand fast and with great force. Harry screamed from the pain...of course, there was no sound, but his hand was bleeding badly. He wrapped it in his shirt and looked around. It was completely dark and he could barely see Ron and Hermione behind him. He needed a stick or something...or something to grab it with. Then it came to him. When he thought of the idea, he felt that he should have thought of this as soon as he saw the stone stop in midair - he should have considered that there may be something holding it there that would resist his hand. He pulled out his wand and yelled: "_Accio Stone!_" The wand responded and the stone flew out of the plant - that snatched at the stone a few times before it successfully made it out - and into Harry's hand. He smiled with satisfaction and slipped it into his pocket. He tapped his friends' shoulders and motioned for them to go up. They swam up and up and soon Harry could see through the darkness and they entered light. The lake was beautiful - a greenish blue with a large amount of flowering plants and coral at the beds. There were some brightly colored fish there as well that swam out of the way as Harry and his two friends emerged from the dark crevice below. They reached the surface and looked around, keeping themselves up with their flippers. Laurie was sitting on a rock, her long tail swishing around in the water and she smiled. Harry, almost unable to breathe took the rock from his pocket and threw it to her.

"Come on over here," she said, catching it. The three swam to the rock and crawled out of the water.

"Oh, here he comes...a little early actually - " Laurie looked up towards the sky at what resembled a large golden eagle with horse legs - it was a hippogriff - but a golden hippogriff. It looked very much like Hagrid's former-pet, Buckbeak, but its feathers were a darkish yellow. It let out a loud cry and it flew down to the large rock where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Laurie were, and scooped the three of them up on its back.

"Bye!" called Laurie, waving, "Good luck!" The scales and flippers were vanishing from their skin, and their lungs were coming back so they could breathe again, so they called their goodbyes back and watched Laurie dive back into the water. Harry, at the head, looked forward at where the hippogriff was taking them. They were flying over a large forest - it seemed to be stretching across the land for miles and miles. Harry closed his eyes and felt the wind whip at his face. He loved it - the place smelled great. He had a feeling that some of these tasks wouldn't be all bad - it was thirty adventures in one trip. Finally, the hippogriff landed in the middle of the forest and bent down so they could dismount it. They did so, and looked around.

"There!" said Hermione, pointing to a wooden sign shaped like an arrow that, in red paint, said: 'Task Number Three'

"Thank you," said Harry politely to the hippogriff. It made another cry and took off above the canopies of the gigantic trees. "Come on, let's go." The three walked in the direction of the arrow and came to a clearing of the forest - the floor was entirely dirt and trees seemed to just not have been ever planted there, for there were no stumps or traces of them being cut down.

"Look up there," said Hermione, looking up into a tree at a large wooden treehouse, "I bet that's the next task."

"How are we supposed to get up there?" asked Ron, looking from the treehouse to Hermione.

"There isn't any ladder or anything to climb up on - "

"Hello," said a girl's voice. They turned around to look at a silver-haired woman with white robes. Her robes were flowing around her - and her hair moving with no wind. Her eyes, a bright yellow and her lips, a perfect shade of scarlet. She was completely barefoot and was a bit lanky - but nonetheless one of the most beautiful creatures that Harry and Ron had ever seen. She was sitting on a swing, gently moving back and forth on it; but it wasn't a normal swing. The seat of it was a sanded wooden plank and the ropes were not ropes - but long green leafless vines. Those vines had a few more vines spiraling up them, littered with leaves and a few flowers. They were not tied to anything, for the tops of the long ropes of green vanished in thin air - a few colored sparkles slowly moving about the tops. The veela in the swing smiled at them.

"She's a veela," observed Hermione.

"I see we know our Magical Creatures," said the veela smiling more broadly, "Call me Grenadine though."

"Isn't that a syrup?" Ron whispered. Hermione shot him a cross look, then after glancing at Harry, who seemed to be just staring at the veela with a quite charming half of a smile, looked at Grenadine.

"Are you the Task Manager?" she asked.

"Right I am," Grenadine responded.

"How are we supposed to get from here - to up there?" asked Hermione, gesturing at the tree house.

"I can't give you hints - you have a nymph, I believe - Fredora?"

"That's correct," said Hermione. "Fredora?" The nymph appeared next to Harry's ear with a faint 'pop'.

"You called?"

"We need a hint," said Harry.

"To get up to the treehouse? Oh that's easy - what do you think? What's the only thing here that you think you can get up there with?"

"The swing!" said Ron after a few seconds thought.

"Mmhm," said Fredora, "Anything else? I can stay for this task to help with what's in the treehouse if you'd like."

"That'd be great," said Harry, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now after Grenadine gets off, all you have to do is sit in the swing, get as high as you can on it, and let go. Hopefully you'll launch yourself into the treehouse. If not...well...That's your problem," said Fredora, ending vaguely. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances and watched as Grenadine stepped off of the swing.  
  
A/N: Thanks to um...that one site i went to where I downloaded the WriteARiddle thingy. I used the tutorial's example 'cause it was actually a riddle that had to do with water. YES, LAURIE - YOU ARE A MERMAID. I have many other friends...I'll twist them around and fit them in here. I know who's going to be in Task Four. Heh. You'll see when I write it. Unfortunately, he's not one of my friends. But he is an awesome character.  
I was thinking about having this and the sequel to Golden Bell tie into each other. The sequel will take place during the summer between years six and seven, like this story. But I thought...I'm going to have that sequel end at King's Cross with them going into seventh year. I thought I could not end it that way and have it just be like...Harry went to the Burrow at the end of that summer and then I could have this pick it up where that left off...but then it would be waaaay too much action for one summer. The sequel to Golden Bell will take place at the Dursleys, and then at the end, at Anna-Nicole's. There won't be much about the Golden Bell until the end...when Harry gets -  
  
You'll see what happens. I already have the end written.


End file.
